


交易

by Pei_Einsamkeit



Series: 交易 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pei_Einsamkeit/pseuds/Pei_Einsamkeit
Summary: 康纳为了模控生命的发展被作为筹码送给了公司的交易对象。





	交易

**Author's Note:**

> 因为一些大家都知道的原因所以把旧文存档搬运至AO3，本文完成于2018.5.18  
> 游戏发售前我和朋友看了预告里的卡爹之后，很想看变态有钱人，就脑的原创人物×康纳的脑洞。  
> 名字瞎起的，题目也瞎起的，只是想满足上康纳的妄想，没有文笔。

“嘘——你什么都不用问，只要做一个乖孩子就好了。”

  
当Connor试图回头询问时，身后的男人用哄劝幼童般的轻柔声音在它耳边低语，温热的鼻息洒在它的皮肤上，转瞬间又沾上更深的寒意。戴着戒指的冰冷手指沿着脊背一路向上，攀上了它的下巴捉住，不让它有所动作。  
眼下发生的一切都超出了仿生人的常规思考，它本应在犯罪现场做着侦查工作，或者在警局里审问难缠的嫌犯，但它现在却被一个男性人类紧扣着腰部固定在他的腿上，进行着意味不明的行为。

  
  
Cyberlife需要更多的投资，仅此而已。

  
当他们找上这名传闻中怪僻乖戾的富豪时，本没有想到对方会爽快地答应，而他的条件也很简单，只是想见识一下仿生人研发领域翘楚的Cyberlife所能拿出的最好的机型而已。当他听闻刚被制造出来的原型机时，便毫不犹豫地提出了要求。

  
而自己就是他提的要求。

  
  
“Russell先生…”

  
“我说了，什么都不用问。”

  
两根手指搭上它的嘴唇，蛇信一样探入了它微微开启的嘴巴里，捏住了它的舌头。这并不好受，它用于分析检测的舌头过于敏感，仅仅是指尖上带的烟草和火药味就让它反射般排斥。但它不能像人类那样本能地合上牙关，它只是微微转了下头，任由男人的手指继续刮蹭着自己的舌头，在它的口腔里搅动出粘稠的声响。很快唾液就从无法闭合的嘴巴里滴落下来，濡湿了他的衣襟。

  
“唔。”

  
它垂眼看向那一小块深色的水渍，像是看穿了它的关注点，Russell漫不经心地把手指抽离，故意在它的制服上擦了擦，在干净挺括的布料上留下难看的深色污迹。“不用在意，反正一会儿也会弄脏的。”

  
Connor摇摇头，换来了对方不满的咋舌声。

  
“我叫你过来不是和你过家家的，”贴在耳边的声音冷了下来，没有了初见的热情，“让你杀一个仿生人你犹豫了，现在连这么简单的事情你也做不到吗？你不是最高级的原型机吗？”

  
RK800不再动了，它不习惯于接受这样的命令，此前不论Cyberlife的指令再怎么模糊，它都能完美遵从，但眼下这种明显不属于自己机型所应去做的事，让它无法好好地应对。虽然它懂，但它不明白对自己做这些意义何在，明明有专门的型号，而自己根本不在此列。但没有办法，既然这是公司的决定，它只有听从。

  
搂在腰上的手开始摸索，沿着衬衫的褶皱摸到了皮带扣上，Connor分析他要脱自己的裤子了，但他没有，他轻描淡写地掠过金属搭扣，转而将手滑到了它的屁股上。

  
“你有一个好屁股。”Russell伸展开手指在它屁股上捏了一下，柔软的触感即使隔着粗糙坚硬的牛仔布料也不受影响，他完全张开手掌将臀肉包在掌心里，缓慢用力地揉捏滑动着。末了他松开手，指尖擦过大腿和臀部间的缝隙，在它股间停下。

  
“不如你来自己脱衣服吧。”

  
奇怪的指令，但没有停顿地，Connor抬起从刚才起就一直垂在两边的双手，捉住制服外套的前襟向两旁一扯，快速褪下袖管，脱下后不知放在哪里时被带着手甩到了床上。扯松领带时，男人制止了它，叩了叩它的皮带扣示意它先把裤子脱掉，它全部照做。

  
“我以为这种配件你是不需要的，不过你有安装对应的软体吗？”男人的手探向它光裸的腿间，触上没有反应的分身。

  
“没有。”

  
“有一点扫兴，但也可以就这么玩。”

  
Russell啄咬着Connor后颈的皮肤，扯开它的衬衫沿着它的后背向下探入了深处，怀里的身体微微动了一下，却没有反抗。

  
“你不怕疼的吧？我粗暴一点也没事吧？”

  
听上去完全不是询问的语气，Connor还是摇了下头当作回答，身体里埋进的手指不能给它带来疼痛，只有一点不适，它们搅动分张了几下就退了出去，沾在指头上的粘液在内壁上留下湿滑的感觉。紧接着就换上了更加坚硬灼热的存在，贴着它的股缝磨蹭着。

  
“只要你不反抗，我其实连润滑都不用怎么做，差点忘了你是比较顺从的类型。”

  
『不，这种不符合我设定常理的任务太占用内存了，实在有些困难。』

  
思考间硬挺的性器插了进来，像烤热的餐刀切开黄油，顺利地进入了深处。Connor明显感到处理器卡了一下，它有一瞬间的失神，那种奇怪的触感给它造成了冲击。富豪把手放在它的膝弯下将它的双腿向上抬起，为了避免向前倒去，仿生人只得往后靠在他的怀里支撑自己，眼睛一眨不眨地紧盯着相连的部分。穴口处被撑开得有些过分，如果再粗暴一些，大概真的会被损坏。而那根深色的肉刃还在试图向内挺进，突突地跳动着刺激着它。它的led快速地闪起了黄光，这有些不妙，系统发出了软体不稳定的警告。

  
“你在害怕吗？”Russell开始缓慢地摆动起腰，从下至上地贯穿怀里的身体，他紧盯着仿生人，将它每一个细小的变化都收在眼底。那闪烁不停的led让他心里涌起一阵恶质的喜悦。正因为Connor不是这种用途的型号，才有不一样的乐趣。

  
“仿生人不会害怕。”Connor的回答平静得仿佛它在做报告。

“可你的led出卖了你，”富豪把拇指按在那个黄色的光环上，蹭到它的耳后摩挲着，想着更能给予它恐惧的方法，“我才发现你的后颈居然有一颗痣，意外的可爱。”

  
“我认为可爱这种形容词不适合我。”

  
“有什么关系呢。”

  
Russell加快了速度，Connor不得不把手撑在他的大腿上来稳住自己，它垂着头默默承受着。处理器开始因为过载而发热，尽管已经开始出汗但还是无法将源源不断的热量及时散出去，这令它反应变得迟钝，该说什么话，该做出什么反应，它全都不知道，只有调取有限的资料费力地计算出相对合理的结果。它的衬衫已经散下来了，比起遮蔽身体，更像是一种束缚，沾了汗水纠缠在它的肢体上，一半领子还被松散的领带挂在脖子上，显得狼狈不堪。

  
“我让你热起来了？”湿漉漉的舌头舔上它汗湿的后背，在凸起的肩胛上滑过留下水渍，Connor抖了一下手没有撑住，被捉住胳膊及时拉住，顺势甩进了床铺里。它抓住床单，感到身后的重量压下来。

  
“是的…”仿生人坦率地回答，男人还在用力搅动着它的内部，狠狠压下它的腰迫使它将脸也贴在床上，屁股也更高地抬起，它的手臂由于伸展不开缩在身前，只能靠双膝支撑两个人的体重。

  
“发出点声音，我觉得我像在干一条死鱼。”尽管沉浸在异常的兴味中，很快感到不耐烦的Russell还是不满起来，使劲地在它屁股上掌掴了一下。Connor略为迟滞地张了张嘴，发出一个低低的音节。虽然能听出它有刻意压低和拖长声音，但还是没有该有的情色感。

  
毫无征兆地，它的领带被向后扯去，这使它不得不仰起头，而后腰还在被按压着，它的整个身体弯曲得就像拉满了的弓，它几乎都听到了皮肤下的塑料外壳在吱嘎作响。Connor挣扎着抓住紧勒在脖子上的部分，发出呛咳一样的声音，都是些不成形的词句。

  
“不要做我没允许你做的事。”

  
“…呃啊！”

  
Russell狠狠向后一拉，仿佛在牵着一条狗。Connor的手肘猛地一滑失去了支撑点，因为冲力差点扭坏脖子，要说的话也被扼碎在喉咙里变成单调的音节。它的语言模块搭不上线了，处理器早就烫到不行，它根本想不了其它的事，有太多的任务都堆积在线程中。

  
『这样下去我会坏掉的。』

  
“呜呜…唔…”它无法控制地开始发出含糊不清的声音，不能收紧手指去抓住床单，led剧烈地闪烁着，它已经濒临极限了。

  
“只要方法得当，你也是会发出声音的嘛。”

  
轻飘飘地说出一句话，Russell松手让它栽倒在床上。看着Connor如脱线人偶一样软绵绵地倒了下去，他心情好了很多，动作也缓和下来。

  
『不舒服，感觉不好，快点结束吧。』

  
Connor茫然地半睁着眼睛，整个身体被压在床单上随着动作来回滑动着，不知不觉间它早前脱下的制服也被搅进了褶皱中，沾上了汗水和更多的什么液体。它转动眼珠，看见那些脏污，努力组织起语言。

  
“请、请不要，射在我、里，面…”

  
听着它被冲击得支离破碎的话语，Russell挑起一边眉毛放缓了速度。这个仿生人在说什么？他有点好笑地看着对方失神的双眼开口问道：“为什么？你又没有怀孕的麻烦？”

  
“要清理、会增加不必要的，任务、”尽管被打断了几次，Connor还是把它们说完了，它的头发在磨蹭间全散下来了，在它的眼前晃动着，它越过发丝和肩头，回望进男人的眼睛，无机质的眼瞳里没有任何感情。

  
“哈哈哈哈哈！你还真是天真得可以！”Russell突然大笑出声，“你哪里有资格和我谈条件？”他猛地一挺身，凶狠地向里顶撞着，从仿生人口中压榨出更多不成调的声音，那微弱的声音听起来有气无力的，很快就一点都没有了。

  
理所当然的他忽视了Connor的请求，发泄在它体内后过了一会儿才抽出去，仿生人一动不动的，只有闪烁的led显示着它并没有受损，只是无法处理的信息太多，暂时宕机了。他抓住它的头发把它提起来，看了眼它的表情，仍然是没有情绪的平静面容，仅仅是失去了往日的整洁，眼睛和嘴角都湿漉漉的。他撇了撇嘴把它扔回去，丢下它自己走去沐浴。

  
  
等到他出来的时候Connor已经恢复了，它身上还披着那件被揉得皱到不行的衬衫，赤着脚站在床边像在找什么，听到声音它回过头，额角的led平稳的亮着蓝色的光。

  
“Russell先生，请问纸巾在哪里？我想清理一下。”话语间残留的液体正缓缓顺着它的大腿滴落到地板上。

  
“你可以用我的浴室，去洗一下更好。”

  
Connor点点头向浴室走去，经过Russell时他在它的屁股上拍了一下，仿生人立刻停住脚步抬眼看向他，仍然是一副什么都不知道的神情。该死的，就是这种表情，明明干净得不含任何杂质，但就是能激起他想去玷污它的恶意。他压下心中的念头摆摆手，把它推进去。

  
Russell没有让它关门，而是靠在门口一直看着它清理自己。不知道为什么，因为一无所知而丝毫不感到羞耻的Connor让他燃起更深的欲望，当他看见它把手指伸进自己后面把那些白色的液体弄出来冲洗时，他感到喉头发紧，但他觉得应该放它回去了。

  
“你的衣服就别穿了，我有可以给你穿的。”

  
为避免弄得室内全是水，清洗干净后Connor水淋淋地站在浴室里，一动也不动，Russell把浴巾扔给它，示意它跟自己去拿衣服。

  
“可是仿生人不能穿制式外的衣物。”

  
“如果你打算穿那种脏衣服回公司，我也不在乎。”

  
仅仅是出于避免麻烦的考虑，Connor识相地选择了顺从。男人给它的衣服稍微大了点，本是剪裁合身的衣服，肩线掉在肩膀下面，显得有些松垮。它捡起制服看了看，沾上的精液已经干涸变硬，但是它还是决定把它们带回去。

  
“你可以回去了。”

  
“是，Russell先生。”

  
刚要踏出门的一刻富豪又叫住了它，它此刻的表情看上去不知所措，纯粹得像一个孩童。

  
“回去记得报告，我希望下次你过来的时候，已经安装好对应软体了。”他凑近它在它耳边低语，手掌搭上它的后颈，仿生人的皮肤柔软温暖，带着沐浴后的清淡香味。他轻笑着用指尖从Connor的脸上轻轻划下，停在它下巴边缘时玩味地捏了捏，看着仿生人微微张开嘴，缓缓地描摹着它的嘴唇。

  
“我会的，Russell先生。”  
  


—The end—


End file.
